


After Hours

by Conifer (devlman127)



Series: Inseperable [3]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: After a Christmas Party, BroCon, Brother/Brother Incest, Cheesy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Incest, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlman127/pseuds/Conifer
Summary: After the Christmas party at the Holidays, Kris and Asriel sleep in the same room, and the same bed. After all, they're just brothers, right?Yesterday complicated things.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Hi, and welcome to Early Krismas 2. After 5 months in development, hopefully it was worth the wait.~~
> 
> Shorter than my previous work and took longer to make, mostly due to serial procrastination. Probably won't work on a fic for a while, but feel free to give me any ideas either in comments or messaging me if you think it's good. Probably won't till it's actually christmas according to my track record, but eeeh.

~~blah~~

Kris and Asriel were finally done with the day. It had been a long one for both of them, the Christmas Party invited everyone in town and then some, the Holiday Mansion and its amenities were filled to the brim. but they were one of the few that got to stay over for the night.

“Hey Asriel, can I ask you something?

The brothers were laying on opposite sides from a queen-sized bed, both under the sheets up to their necks. The Holiday family decided it would be best for the two to sleep together, in order to fit them into the guest room. However, the events of the last day complicated things.

“Sure.”

“Can I, uhm…”

The silence of the dark room was punctuated with the low hum of a radiator.

“…Can we cuddle?”

Asriel raised an eyebrow. “…Of course? I mean, that’s sort of what yesterday was about.”

“Sorry, it’s just, uh…”

Asriel smiled. “Ah. You’re just being shy?”

“…I guess.”

The two snuck closer together under the covers.

“It just feels… different, you know? From before, I mean.”

“Yeah, I get it. I guess it wasn’t a big of a deal before you confessed, but now…”

The two were chest-to-chest and a few inches apart, though the top of Kris’ head was in-line with Asriel’s chin – It’s hard to measure up to a goat monster. They were in each other’s arms, Kris caressing his brother’s back while Asriel stroked the other’s hair. On a whim, he decided to part his bangs and have a look, tilting Kris’ head by the chin.

Asriel looked into Kris’ eyes, which was framed by his hair cascading around his face. The moonlight streaming in through the curtains highlighted his eyes just so, deep crimson pools shimmering in the darkness. Asriel stared, entranced by the sight.

“…Your eyes are beautiful.”

“…”

First, there was a pause. Then, a snicker. Finally,

“Bwahahaha!”

Kris barked out in hard laughter, coming deep from his throat. It was so sudden that Asriel jostled in the bed, startled – he certainly wasn’t trying to make Kris laugh. “Good grief, Azzy.” Kris said, slowly recovering from his previous outburst. “I mean, couldn’t you have chosen something that _Isn’t_ so cheesy?”

Asriel blushed. “Well, uh… Hey, It’s not cheesy if it’s true. You really look nice.”

Now it was Kris’ turn to blush, along with an amused smirk. “Man, you got to have some _tact_. Even if it was pretty nice.” He whispered into the fluffy chest. However, Asriel wasn’t exactly buying it. “C’mon,” he said “I see you smiling. Can’t _you_ come up with something?”

Instead of coming up with a pithy reply, Kris thought. He thought of when he first met Asriel at the orphanage, of when he met his true family, of playing with Asriel in the forest and in the treehouse they had there. He remembered hot days where they’d stay outside and sell lemonade, though they certainly drank more than was bought. He remembered their collective excitement when they first played Super Smashing Fighters, and how Asriel always played Yoshi. He remembered his first days of school and how Asriel always stood up for him. He remembered his childhood memories, and he remembered now.

Of what it was like to finally be with the most important person in his life.

“…Asriel, I think you might just be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
Asriel simply kissed his brother’s forehead and resumed his petting. Kris liked that. No worrying about anything, just being there with him and feeling his embrace.

“Isn’t that even _more_ cheesy?” Asriel asked.

“Wh-no it’s not!”

“C’mon, you should at least admit it.”

“Nope.”

“…Please?”

“Nah.”

Instead of trying to argue further, Asriel simply sighed and closed his eyes. They should be asleep by now, so they shouldn’t be wasting the little energy they have on playful arguing – that would wait until daylight hours. Kris followed along with his wordless plan, the two not speaking a single word for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked or disliked particular parts of this, please tell me so that I can improve in the future.


End file.
